Pokemon Apocalpyse
by Lusalma
Summary: When someone is on Death's Door and they don't know what to do, what could happen?


None of the pictures are owned by me.

None of the story universes are owned by me.

I am not profiting from any of my stories.

I will post all and any warnings in the beginning so do not flame me/complain if you read past my authors notes.

So sit back and enjoy my newest story!

**There will be violence and gore in this story.**

Chapter 1:

Most days it was raining. After a while you didn't even notice it, at least not till you were standing under the downpour getting soaked.

Katrina didn't like the rain; she didn't like the rain at all. Rain caused colds and sniffles and increased her workload at the clinic.

Well clinic might be a little optimistic; at least clinic is the name of the house that Katrina worked in. However, a clinic is not supposed to be a small one bedroom house with badly running water and no electricity. But at least that house had water. Of the five houses left in the Fort that were still standing, the clinic was the only one that had running water, a barely leaking roof, and four standing walls. Most of the others had to make due with a lean-to and blankets, if they hadn't already been shoved out of the house by the Pocket Monster Warriors so they could sleep in comfort in real beds.

Katrina has had that happen to her several times, when after a long day's work of 15 to 17 hours in working of sewing up gaping wounds and dragging invalids from deaths door a PMW would have snuck into her small tent bordering the Danger Zone and it would be after she would find herself eating mud several seconds after entering her house that she would realize this. And of course since the small settlement was already struggling to house over 300 lives in the small 5 house, one dozen tents, and several thousand square feet of space within the sheltering walls of the Wall she would usually find herself seeking shelter on any bare patch of spare ground.

Now usually that didn't bother Katrina, she had it a lot better than others.

Even though her mother and father were dead, so was everyone else's.

Even though she barely had a satchel worth of supplies to say that she actually owned outright, at least it wasn't rotting and she could keep it safe from thieves.

And even though she was only 8 and living alone, at least she wasn't part of the few street gangs roaming the streets.

At least she had a way to pay for her food and water as a Medical Helper, even though she did more work due to her boss being drunk out of his mind 5/8ths of the day. Katrina actually thought that the only reason he hired her the minute she came up to him, the very same day she acquired her schooling graduate degree, was because he was so drunk he didn't really see _who_ he was hiring. And as long as Katrina kept the workload light for him and didn't interrupt his continuous naps he let her have free rein of the entire clinic.

Which was more freedom then the Police let her have.

Due to the same accident that killed her mother and father the Stupid Chief thought that she was somehow the main reason for most of the problems that plagued the community. Every time something went wrong he would be right outside her tent giving her the stink eye, like he was waiting for her to fess up. As if. She never did anything! How _could_ she _do anything_ at _three_?!

…Besides kill her parents of course.

Patricia said that she didn't do anything; she was just acting as all children act. But instead of being curious about clothes or houses or boys or anything like that she just _had_ to be curious about those MONSTERS that dwelled outside the Wall. Well that curiosity was definitely killed, along with her parents.

The only good thing that ever came out of that, at least to Katrina's mind, was the fact that she was able to befriend her Pink Buddy.

Katrina was sure that if Patricia or Chief ever saw Buddy they would try to kill Buddy. But Katrina liked Buddy, Buddy was her only friend in this grey, painful, stupid world. The _only_ friend.

All the other kids, the few that were left after daily attacks from the Outside, were too stupid and childish to want to hang out with her. And even if they did was to hang with her Katrina didn't want to hang with them! …Really.

Ok, maybe she was a little lonely but with no friends to talk to or even play with and the adults alternating between suspicion at her high intelligence and maturity and then pride how could she trust them?! They were so freaking fickle! So she was better off without them!

And Buddy saved her, when that Monster was done eating Mom and Dad and was heading towards her Buddy chased it off. Buddy saved her and Katrina would never forget that she owed her life to Buddy. So having no friends meant Buddy was safer when Katrina visited.

Which is why Katrina was kind of worried, just a little tiny bit… ok maybe she was worried a whole lot. But how could she not worry when Buddy hadn't visited her for her 8th birthday? Buddy always visited on her birthday before, it was very hard for Katrina to get past the Gates to visit Buddy so Buddy visited her. But it was past dark and the day was almost over, Katrina had even finished her shift early!

Katrina was really worried, it was raining and last she saw Buddy, Buddy didn't look so good. All beaten up and battered and frail and even though Katrina tried to give as much food as she could to Buddy when Buddy visited Katrina needed to eat too!

…Ok that's it! Katrina is going Out! Buddy could be sick and shivering away in a corner or dead or eaten or hurt and broken in a tree, Katrina didn't know! All Katrina knew was that she had to save Buddy…and maybe just find out why Buddy didn't visit her for her birthday. Buddy never missed a birthday because Buddy was the only one who every celebrated a birthday with Katrina, all the others were too busy.

Now, since Katrina will be going outside, Katrina will bring everything, including the tent because if the Pocket Monster Warriors stops by Katrina will never know if she ever gets her tent back again…


End file.
